Only in Spring
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun hanya dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol pada hari pertama di musim semi. Namun dirinya dapat dengan mudah menempatkan lelaki itu dihatinya. ChanBaek. Sorry fot typo.


Baekhyun memagut dirinya didepan cermin. Tersenyum ketika yakin jika penampilannya kali ini sudah yang terbaik. Sebuah kaos putih polos yang dipadukan dengan kemeja denim, dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya. _Simple_ namun enak dipandang. Memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada surai _caramel_ nya _,_ Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga untuk keliar dari rumahnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang ibu, Baekhyun melangkah menuju halte yang tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Hari ini, Baekhyun telah siap untuk musim semi.

 **.**

 **Only in Spring**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 _Tulisan miring adalah flashback_

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu DIA - Not only you but spring. Direkomendasikan membaca ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya._

 _._

 _Musim semi dua tahun yang lalu tanpa disangka menjadi awal pertemuan Baekhyun dengan-nya. Hari itu, hari pertama musim semi Baekhyun habiskan dengan hati yang kacau, berbeda dengan musim semi tahun lalu. Biasanya ia akan berkencan dengan Sehun, menikmati coklat panas dengan menyusurin sepanjang jalan dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Saling menautkan tangan mereka, bahagia._

 _Namun ketika Sehun menghubungi dirinya tadi pagi –yang Baekhyun kira adalah ajakan berkencan seperti biasa, tapi ternyata lelaki itu memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan berkata bahwa ia memiliki tambatan hati yang lain. Dan setelahnya lelaki tersebut pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat terdiam dibawah pohon sakura yang tertiup angin, seakan membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya._

 _Dibawah pohon sakura yang terpojok, Baekhyun duduk disana. Mengenang kisah manisnya dengan Sehun selama dua tahun saling kenal dan dilanjutkan tiga tahun menjalin hubungan. Membiarkan rasa sakit itu menggerogoti relung hatinya. Namun air matanya tidak dapat ia keluarkan. Merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berharga, merasa waktu tersebut telah ia buang dengan sia-sia. Jatuh cinta terlalu dalam, kemudian dihempaskan oleh pemeran utama dihatinya. Sangat menyakitkan._

" _Hei, menangislah. Kau membutuhkan itu."_

 _Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan Baekhyun, ia menoleh dan mendapat seorang lelaki. Rambut panjang yang diikat dan pakaian khas jaman kerajaan yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sangat aneh jika dipakai pada jaman kini_

' _Apa disekitar sini sedang ada festival?' pikirnya._

 _Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menatap dirinya, lelaki itu kembali berbicara. "Aku melihat apa yang terjadi padamu dan lelaki yang meninggalkanmu. Percayalah, jika menangis kau akan merasa lebih baik."_

 _Bagai sebuah sihir, air mata yang sedaritadi berhasil ditahan oleh Baekhyun, kini air asin itu merembes membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun menangis, dengan menggunakan pundak lelaki tersebut sebagai sandarannya._

 _._

Bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun berhenti pada halte yang menjadi tujuannya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuruni bus, kemudian mulai menyusuri jalan. Senyuman tidak luntur juga diwajah bahagianya. Sipitnya menatap senang tas yang dijinjingnya.

Dengan lompatan kecil disetiap langkahnya, Baekhyun memasuki sebuah cafe dan memesan satu _cup_ coklat panas untuknya. Menunggu minuman manis tersebut.

Mata sipitnya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang mata bertatapan tajam yang pernah menjadi favoritnya.

"Hei, Baek."

Itu Sehun, dengan Irene disampingnya. Istrinya yang telah ia nikahi awal tahun lalu.

"Oh, Hei Sehun. Hei Irene."

Baekhyun terlibat sebuah percakapan ringan dengan pasangan tersebut. Mengabaikan sedikit rasa sesak didadanya. Walaupun dirinya sudah merelakan Sehun dan melupakan lelaki itu, tanpa dapat dirinya ingkari kalau dihatinya masih ada sedikit ruang untuk lelaki tersebut. Rasa cinta lima tahunnya belum dapat hilang seluruhnya dalam dua tahun ini.

Apalagi ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya yang menjadi pasangan selama tiga tahun harus kalah dengan oang yang menjadi pasangan Sehun belum genap satu tahun. Kalah untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati lelaki itu.

Miris bukan?

Karena pada kenyataannya, apa yang terjadi tidak akan sama seperti apa yang telah dipikiran dan direncanakan. Sang pencipta selalu mempunyai kejutan-kejutan dalam hidup seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku sudah mempunyai janji."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan kedua orang tersebut, Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi cafe tersebut. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang telah membuat dirinya sesak nafas. Namun dengan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali, Baekhyun mencoba tenang. Sebuah metode merilekskan diri yang diajarkan seseorang.

.

" _Tarik nafasmu, tahan sejenak kemudian kau hembuskan. Terus lakukan hal tersebut agar pikiranmu tenang."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, melakukan apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya. Dan hal tersebut terbukti membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik._

 _Setelah menghapus air mata yang membasahi dirinya, Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu. "Terima kasih..."_

 _Lelaki tersebut tersenyum kemudian mengangguk._

" _Eum... Aku Baekhyun, siapa namamu?"_

" _Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang cantik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pakaian seperti itu, Chanyeol? Apa disekitar sini ada festival?"_

 _Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu terdiam, sedang Baekhyun terus menatap lelaki tersebut, menunggu sebuah jawaban._

" _Aku berada disini karena aku tinggal disini. Dan tidak ada festival disekitar sini, aku selalu memakai pakaian ini."_

 _._

Langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat ketika maniknya mendapati sebuah pohon sakura dengan bunga yang bermekaran sangat banyak. Melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut, Baekhyun berjalan menuju balik pohon tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

Ia duduk dibawah pohon sakura tersebut, menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Dan tak lama ia merasakan kehadiran yang ditunggunya tepat disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ketika lelaki tersebut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau datang, Baek."

Mengangguk riang, Baekhyun mengiyakan ucapan lelaki tersebut. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya kemudian menaruh _cup_ tersebut diatas tanah.

"Aku bawa sesuatu," Baekhyun mengangkat tas jinjingnya kearah Chanyeol. Membuka tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah toples dari sana. Toples yang penuh dengan burung origami yang dibuatnya semalam. "Aku membuat burung origami!" pekiknya riang.

Baekhyun semakin bahagia ketika melihat senyuman lebar pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia membuka toples tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa burung origami yang telah disusun berjejer dengan sebuah tali.

"Aku akan memasangnya disini."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan paku payung kecil, menusukkan paku tersebut pada kedua sisi tali pada batang pohon sakura tersebut. Tidak haya satu, Baekhyun memasangkan lima untaian burung origami pada sisi belakang pohon tersebut, tempat rahasia miliknya dan Chanyeol.

"Sangat cantik," lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu memegang untaian burung origami yang menggantung di batang pohon, menatapnya penuh binar. "Cantik sepertimu, Baek."

Rona merah menghampiri wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan mencebikkan bibirnya kearah Chanyeol. Memalu akibat ucapan lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun sadar kalau lelaki disampingnya itu yang telah membantu dirinya melupakan Sehun perlahan, mulai mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Baekhyun selalu merindukan lelaki tersebut, membuat dirinya selalu menunggu-nunggu datangnya musim semi. Walaupun Baekhyun tau, perasaannya ini salah, sangat salah. Karena mereka berbeda.

.

" _Dulu, tempat ini bukanlah jalan yang penuh dengan pepohonan sakura yang cantik, melainkan sebuah istana kerajaan," ucapan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak sama sepertimu, Baek. Aku bukanlah makhluk sepertimu, aku adalah makhluk yang seharusnya tidak berada disini."_

 _Baekhyun tidak dapat berucap apapun ketika telinganya menangkap ucapan lelaki yang telah menolongnya tadi._

" _Beratus tahun lalu aku meninggal disini, tertusuk sebuah pisau dengan racun oleh sahabatku sendiri. Setiap hari pertama di musim semi aku selalu datang kemari, karena pada saat itu pula aku merenggang nyawaku."_

 _Mata keduanya bertemu. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa mata lelaki disampingnya ini tidak secerah miliknya dan orang lain. Sangat redup, penuh dengan kesedihan disana._

" _Aku selalu melihatmu dan lelaki tadi setiap hari pertama musim semi dibawah pohon ini. Aku sangat senang memandangi kalian."_

" _K-kenapa?" akhirnya sebuah suara dapat Baekhyun keluarkan._

" _Karena kalian mirip dengan orang yang kukenal diwaktu hidupku. Orang yang berarti bagiku."_

 _Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Setelahnya kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau sekarang takut denganku?"_

 _Baekhyun ingin menjawab 'iya' namun apa yang dirasakan olehnya tidak seperti itu. Bukan rasa takut yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa nyaman yang hadir ketika matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu. "Aku... Hanya terkejut. Maafkan aku."_

" _Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."_

 _Keduanya saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing._

" _Kenapa... Sahabatmu membunuhmu?"_

 _Sebuah pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Ia menggigit sejenak bibirnya kemudian menghela nafasnya lesu._

" _Aku dijodohkan dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan lain. Aku dan sang putri saling mencintai, tentu_ kami _sangat bahagia karena kami akan menikah. Namun tepat pada hari kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, sahabatku yang ternyata menaruh hati terhadap istriku datang dan menusukkan pisau tersebut didadaku," Chanyeol menatap dalam mata jernih Baekhyun. "Namun setelah beratus tahun berlalu, pada hari ini sahabatku itu malah menyia-nyiakan orang yang membuat dia menjadi pembunuh."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun, bisakah kau setiap hari pertama di musim semi datang menemuiku disini?"_

 _._

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan mengenai kulit wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Chanyeol, dengan tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk menyahuti panggilan lelaki disampingnya itu. "Untuk musim semi tahun depan, aku tidak akan datang kemari."

Baekhyun langsung meneganggak tubuhnya, menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Waktuku telah habis."

"Waktu untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitauku tentang waktu yang kau punya?"

Chanyeol mengelus surai _caramel_ Baekhyun, merasakan halusnya setiap helai yang dimiliki Baekhyun. "Kau akan menyadarinya nanti."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan airmata yang merembes dari manik sipitnya. Ia membawa tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat dari lelaki tersebut.

Musim semi tahun ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir dan kening yang menempel.

.

 _Satu tahun kemudian_

Baekhyun kembali bertemu pada hari pertama musim semi. Langkah kaki mungilnya menapaki jalan beraspal yang dilaluinya. Sesekali menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ditemuinya. Sebuah tas jinjing digenggamnya erat.

Langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Angin yang berhembus menyapa dirinya ketika sampai dipohon tersebut. Membuat sebuah suara daun dan dahan yang bergesekkan seakan menyambutnya.

Mata sipitnya berkedip cepat, menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Menangisi kebodohannya, yang tetap datang ke pohon tersebut walaupun dia tau bahwa hal tersebut sia-sia. Chanyeol tidak disana, musim semi tahun lalu benar-benar menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Menutup pertemuan singkat mereka yang sangat berarti bagi Baekhyun.

Dua kali pertemuan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun selalu memikirkan lelaki tersebut, merindukan sosok lelaki tersebut. Berandai-andai bagaimana ketika mereka berjalan beriringan dibawah pohon sakura, menikmati angin yang menyapa wajah mereka. Menghabiskan waktu dimusim lainnya, bermain dipinggir pantai ketika musim panas datang, berpiknik pada musim gugur dan bermain seluncur es ketika musim dingin tiba. Sangat menyenangkan.

Namun Baekhyun sadar, mereka hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya. Pandangannya jatuh pada paku payung yang menusuk sebuah tali pada batang pohon. Hanya hal tersebut yang tersisa dari musim semi miliknya tahun lalu. Baekhyun berjongkok, mengelus paku tersebut dan tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah senang Chanyeol. Ia dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya.

Tas jinjing yang dibawanya ia buka, mengeluarkan sebuah toples yang berisikan burung origami. Dirinya kembali memasangkan untaian burung origami tersebut pada batang pohon bunga sakura tersebut. Setelah selesai ia meninggalkan pohon tersebut, dengan membiarkan toples dan tasnya tertinggal dekat pohon tersebut.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan pohon tersebut.

"Hei, kau meninggalkan barang milikmu.

Sebuah suara membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seorang lelaki yang telah memanggil dirinya. Sipitnya membola, ketika maniknya menangkap bayangan wajah si lelaki.

Disana, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeolnya –atau orang yang mirip dengan Chanyeolnya berdiri dengan menenteng tas jinjing yang disodorkan kearahnya. Yang membedakan mereka adalah model rambut dan pakaian dikenakan. Jika Chanyeolnya berambut panjang dengan pakaian kerajaan yang melekat ditubuhnya, orang itu berambut hitam abu-abu dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan jeans biru gelap.

"Eum... Maaf?"

Selain wajah dan postur tubuh yang sama, suara mereka pun sama. Baekhyun mendekat, tanpa berpikir panjang ia memeluk tubuh lelaki tersebut.

Kini Baekhyun mengerti, waktu apa yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut. Waktu dirinya sebagai makhluk yang berbeda memang sudah habis untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun waktu dirinya yang lain untuk bertemu dengannya sebagai makhluk yang sama baru dimulai.

"Aku tau kau akan datang, Chanyeol."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

Dan satu hal menjadi jelas bagi Baekhyun, kalimat tersirat yang diucapkan Chanyeol di hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

Sahabat Chanyeol yang pada waktu itu akhirnya menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang membuat dia menjadi pembunuh, itu adalah Sehun yang telah memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun bahagia, selain bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru dia juga mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah istri dari Chanyeol dimasa lalu.

.

 _Bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran_

 _Di musim semi ini mari kita kembali bertemu_

 _Menikmati angin yang menyapa_

 _Dan gesekkan daun yang menjadi lagu musim semi kita_

 _Walaupun hanya pertemuan singkat_

 _Walaupun hanya bertemu di hari pertama_

 _Mari kita terus bertemu_

 _._

 _Apakah dengan berharap bahwa kita tidak hanya menikmati musim semi dapat di katakan egois?_

 _Apakah salah jika berharap lebih untuk kita?_

 _Sebuah perbedaan tidak berarti untukku_

 _Yang aku inginkan hanya bersamamu_

 _Menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu_

 _Apakah aku egois?_

 _Tidak bukan? Karena aku tau kau juga menginginkan hal tersebut._

 _Benar bukan?_

 _._

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

 _._

 _._

 **Epilog**

Baekhyun kembali pada pohon sakura yang menjadi tempat rahasianya tiga tahun lalu. Namun kali ini tidak pada musim semi. Tidak ada bunga berwarna merah muda yang bermekaran. Yang ada hanyalah dedaunan yang berguguran mengotori jalanan dibawahnya.

Ia tidak sendiri, seorang lelaki bersamanya. Lelaki itulah yang mengajaknya kemari.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Lelaki tinggi disampingnya hanya diam dengan menatap dalam kearah dirinya.

"Dulu, setiap hari pertama di musim gugur aku selalu kemari," lelaki tersebut mengelus pipi Baekhyun, kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Untuk bertemu dengan... Dirimu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Diriku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Dia sangat mirip dengamu. Kita bertemu dipohon ini, dia berbeda dengan kita. Dia bercerita, kalau ditempat inilah dia mengakhiri hidupnya."

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sama denganmu ketika di hari pertama musim semi?"

Masih dengan rasa terkejutnya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pada pertemuan pertama kita, aku telah melihatmu yang menangis pada pohon ini. Aku sempat terkejut karena kau sangat mirip dengannya, Baekhyunku. Aku ingin menghampirimu, namun aku ragu karena saat itu bukan musim gugur dan pakaian kalian berbeda. Namun ketika kau hendak pergi entah keberanian darimana aku akhirnya memanggilmu. Di musim gugur sebelumnya, dia berkata bahwa itu pertemuan terakhir kami. Namun dia berkata bahwa aku harus datang kemari di hari pertama musim semi. Kemudian aku menemukanmu."

"Chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun... Tetaplah bersamaku."

Yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk leher lelaki yang telah menjadu kekasihnya itu. Sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki ini –lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _Walaupun musim semi udah mau habis, semoga ff ini bisa menghibur yaa..._


End file.
